Superhero All-Stars: Space's Ultimate Friendship and Hope!
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: The Zodiac Senshi girls are just getting used to being heroes, but they're about to face an old foe of other heroes who has gathered other villains! Luckily, their space-themed senpai heroes are here to help them stop Foundation X in their tracks! Fight for the Earth! Superhero All-Stars!
1. Chapter 1

Galaxy: (walks out from behind a curtain in a beautiful dressy suit) Hey, guys! Happy Holidays! As promised, I'm gonna start working on the Super Hero All Stars story I have planned! After it's done, I'll return to the Zodiac Senshi and start planning more episodes and maybe a crossover movie with them and the Star Twinkle team. I'm sure everyone will have a great time for right now though. With that said, let the story begin! (plays a video that shows the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own any of these franchises, as they are all owned by Toei. I only own my OC team, the Zodiac Senshi._

* * *

Deep within space, a group of villains were meeting together for the first time since the newest Pretty Cure team had shown up.

Eclipse walked into the meeting hall, looking at his fellow villains that had gathered together, the Sagittarius Zodiart and Don Armage, nodding to each of them in turn. "Do either of you know who has called us here?"

Sagittarius shook his head slightly. "All I do know is that he was quite mysterious."

A cloaked figure walked out to them. "Welcome, gentlemen. I'm glad you all could make it."

The trio looked over to see the figure, becoming curious about him.

The figure sat at the head of the table and looked around at them. "As of now, I believe Eclipse has a slight problem on his hand."

Eclipse nodded a little bit. "Indeed. The girls who have formed their team, known as the Pretty Cure, have defeated six Kurohoshi so far. Hydra and I sat in on the latest attack to observe their actions and we learned quite a bit."

The figure nodded a little bit. "I see. These girls seem like quite the bit of trouble for you. Perhaps a little help from Foundation X could help there."

Eclipse nodded as the four villains laughed together.

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

Back on Earth, a certain brunette girl was just waking up as a pair of stuffed animals floated over to her, one resembling a fox, and the other a rabbit. "Airi!" "You're gonna be late!"

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

"SAY WHAT?!" Airi snapped her blue eyes open and jumped out of bed quickly, racing around and getting dressed for school.

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

Once in her school uniform, sue got her hair tied up in a half ponytail and grabbed her stuff from the fairies. "Thanks, guys!" She bolted down the stairs quickly and ran to the kitchen.

_Straight__ into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

At the same time, three other girls were standing in the school yard, chatting about what was going on that day, along with a boy who was with them.

The first girl was dark blue haired, had purple eyes that complimented the hair, and darker skin than the other students.

The second girl was a honey blonde girl with green eyes and a cheeky smile.

The third girl was a ravenette with light pink eyes and a kind smile that seemed quite princess like.

As for the boy, he was a black haired individual with deep blue eyes and slightly pointed ears that were rounded enough so the other students wouldn't notice them.

When_ you look at the stars,_

_What do you see?_

Kaoru Ichimonji looked at the team. "Man, I can't wait for Airi to get here. She's gonna have a heart attack when she sees our substitute teacher!"

_Will there be a sign of hope_

_Or a sign of despair?_

Harumi Aoki, the blunette, nodded and frowned slightly, looking at the streets. "I hope she isn't too late."

Tsukasa Gingasei, the ravenette, smiled a little. "Nah. I think the fairies got her up in time."

_Even if we're stuck within a pinch_

_(Stuck within a pinch)_

Orion nodded, a worried frown gracing his features. "I hope so."

_Keep your hope alive!_

_It's time to go go go!_

At the same time, Airi was racing to her bike and she got on, pedaling to the school quickly as the fairies ducked into her backpack.

_Fire your ignition!_

_Race up to the stars!_

_Grant us the strength of the constellations!_

Vulpeculos peeked out curiously. "So explain to me why today is so important again?"

Lepus bonked him on the head, like a traditional sister. "You dummy! Airi has a substitute coming from Amanogawa High School today!"

Airi nodded as she sped down the street. "I just pray I'm not late!"

_With our hearts burning_

_We will fight on!_

All of the students started filing into the school, the Cures and Orion heading to homeroom as they kept an eye out for Airi.

_All of our hopes are one!_

_(Go-go-go!)_

Airi reached the school and got her bike locked up on the rack before she bolted into the school, slipping through the doors right before they closed up.

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

She ran down the hall, the other students taking their seats at the same time and just as the bell rang, Airi dashed into the classroom and took her seat. "Safe!"

_Straight into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

(End theme)

The principal looked at Airi and nodded a little bit. "Quite the entrance, Ms. Hoshinako. Try not to arrive as the bell rings next time, okay?"

Airi saluted to the principal quickly. "Yes sir! I'll make sure I'm early next time!"

Tsukasa looked at the brunette as she relaxed. "What happened, Airi? I thought you had your alarm set."

Airi chuckled nervously, sweatdropping a little bit. "Well, I kinda did some patrolling last night."

Harumi nodded in understanding. "I get it. You must've had the same bad feeling I did."

Airi nodded a little bit. "Yeah." The past few nights, she had been having a hard time sleeping and when she did sleep, she'd have bizarre dreams of an upgraded Kurohoshi attack. Mako, her mother, had told her that they were just nightmares, but she wasn't too sure.

The principal suddenly got everyone's attention. "Alright, settle down. As some of you may have heard, there is a teacher coming in from Amanogawa High School today. I'm sure you'll all respect him much like your regular teacher." He went to the door and opened it up. "You can come in now."

Airi perked up as she heard footsteps and then her eyes widened, admiring sparkles showing in the blue irises as she saw the substitute come in. "That's...!"

The substitute dressed like any other teacher, but his hair was in a classic pompadour style and he had a bright smile on his face as he bowed to the principal. "Thank you, sir."

Airi was smiling brightly as she gasped. "By the stars, that's Gentaro Kisaragi!"

Kaoru was floored. "EH?! You mean THE Gentaro Kisaragi?!"

Gentaro grinned brightly at the students. "Morning, guys! I hope I make good friends with you all!"

Harumi smiled kindly as she watched him. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Tsukasa and Orion were confused about why the other three Cures were so starstruck, but they had no time to ask questions as Gentaro pulled out a few items and set them up on his desk. "Alright. I know you guys have been studying the universe lately and are already on the solar system. But I wanna see what you're all made of with guessing the planets." He started separating the class into four groups of five, placing each Cure in one team while Orion was on Airi's team.

Airi smiled brightly. "Sparkle-tastic! I can't wait to do this thing!"

Unfortunately, her excitement wasn't gonna last forever as a sudden rumbling caught everyone's attention.

Harumi looked over. "What was that?!"

Gentaro gained a serious expression as he ran over and opened the blinds, seeing a Kurohoshi outside.

Kaoru peeked out as well. "A Kurohoshi?!"

Harumi joined her. "It seems like it's powered up by something."

Orion noticed Gentaro give him a subtle wink before the teacher started ushering everyone to safety, save for the five heroes.

Tsukasa joined the group. "How does he know about us?"

Airi shook her head. "Ask questions later! Let's change now!"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah!"

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

"Zodiac Wand! Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" The quartet of girls transformed in their respective ways before posing.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!"

"The bull's strength! Cure Taurus!"

The quartet clapped their hands in unison, spinning around together. "Saviors of Earth's Hope!" They jumped apart and landed before they posed as one team. "Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!"

(End Instrumental, cue Tuxedo Kamen style music)

Orion placed the petal of a rose to his lips, seeming to kiss it before he flicked it away, his body becoming covered in a starry void as he floated upwards.

His torso was surrounded by a group of stars that exploded into mini fireworks style and pinged his navy blue and amethyst suit into place before doing the same thing with his boots.

He snapped his fingers as white gloves appeared on his hands and a few rose petals flew past, his face showing with a silver visor over his eyes and his hair now being white.

He twirled around slightly and threw his arm out to the side, a black cape appearing on him as the background changed into one with a rose behind him.

(End music)

The five heroes jumped out the window, flying at the Kurohoshi with war cries as they impacted it with kicks and punches.

**"KURO!"** It knocked them aside, not even feeling the pain from the attacks.

Leo landed quickly. "This thing really is stronger than the others! Aquarius, we need to find a weak spot!"

Aquarius nodded and jumped up swiftly, evading a fist coming at her before she started looking for the best weak point.

Virgo looked at the other two. "Taurus! Orion! Keep that creep distracted!"

The two nodded in unison and charged forward, Taurus yelling loudly as she headbutted the Kurohoshi's leg while Orion ran up its arm and slashed its face.

Virgo started helping the students outside to safe areas. "Come on! Run and hide! Make sure it's sturdy enough to withstand any attacks!"

The other kids and teachers ran to the areas that were safer as Gentaro ran outside, a strange device in his hand.

Virgo looked at him and her eyes widened in shock. "That's... how did he...?"

Gentaro placed the item on his waist and it turned into a belt before he flicked the Switches down and posed with his left fist held up.

**_"Three!"_**

Orion and the girls stopped and looked over at him in confusion.

**_"Two!"_**

Some of the students peeked out to watch in amazement.

**_"One!"_**

The Kurohoshi watched in bemusement. **"Kuro?"**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, pushing the lever on the right side before throwing his right hand up as a pair of rings separated and covered him in smoke and lights.

Virgo covered herself with a small whimper and when she peeked over, she gained a bright smile. "Sparkle-tastic!"

Gentaro had changed into a suited warrior with a cone-shaped helmet, orange compound eyes, and the suit itself was a basic white with four braces, two on his wrists and two on his ankles, each brace having different shapes on them.

He crouched down a little. "Uchuu..." He stood up straight and thrusted his fists into the air. "... KITAAAAAAA!"

Leo grinned brightly as Aquarius smiled a little bit. "Not bad."

Gentaro then relaxed his stance before pointing at the Kurohoshi. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one-on-one!" He activated the orange switch quickly. **_"Rocket on!"_** His arm became equipped with a big orange rocket before he flew up, punching the Kurohoshi hard.

**"Kuro!"** It stumbled back in a bit of a daze.

Taurus and Orion landed by the fangirling trio, the Purple Cure looking quite befuddled. "Kamen Rider? What is that?"

Virgo looked at her. "Kamen Riders are heroes of justice that fight bad guys!"

Leo nodded. "They're like the Pretty Cure in a way."

Harumi nodded as well, a puzzled expression on her face. "But why Gentaro-sensei is here, I'm not sure."

Orion shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter for now." He jumped up quickly and charged up his attack. "Orion Bomber!" He launched his blast at the Kurohoshi.

Gentaro nodded to Orion in thanks and activated a different switch. **_"Drill on!"_** A yellow and silver drill appeared on his left leg before he pulled the lever, positioning himself. **_"Rocket Drill LIMIT BREAK!"_**

"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" He flew down and drilled through the Kurohoshi, leaving it weakened.

Virgo saw their chance. "Now!"

The stars on the girls' chests glew brightly as they performed their respective attacks.

"Pretty Cure Virgo Heartful Kiss!"

"Pretty Cure Leo Burning Spike!"

"Pretty Cure Aquarius Tranquil Pulsar!"

"Pretty Cure Taurus Power Shoot!"

The four attacks impacted the Kurohoshi, enveloping it in multicolored light.

**"Beautiful..."** It exploded in a cloud of smoke but left no Crystal Star behind like the others.

Taurus blinked in confusion. "Eh? Why...?"

Leo shrugged. "Not sure."

Virgo perked up as she heard something else coming and she made a shield quickly, sliding back as she saw strange creatures appear. "EH?! What the what?"

Harumi saw more of the strange creatures coming. "What are _those_ things?!"

Gentaro looked at the creatures, recognizing them from his encounters with a different group of heroes. _'Shoot! Indavers! How they found us I don't know, but the Kyurangers better get here quick!'_

* * *

Galaxy: And there we go! Chapter one complete! They certainly ran into some trouble here. What else will happen? Where will the teams travel next? Who knows?? You'll just have to find out next time! Until then! (disappears in a fog)


	2. Chapter 2

Galaxy: (sees emails) Holy crap! I can't thank you guys enough for your support! I'm happy to know you guys are enjoying this! Now I did have a question asked about ships and stuff. Of course there won't be any homo ships, even if I do support the LGBTQ community. I'll keep the ships straight as an arrow, and besides I already did plan to have Cure Taurus and Orion be shipped in the main continuity. But that will come at a later date. For the crossover, a possible ship might happen between the cool levelheaded Cure Aquarius and the energetic Shishi Red, but I'm not giving away any spoilers! You'll just have to wait and see! (grins cheekily) That being said, let the next chapter commence!

(A party cannon goes off and takes out the lights.)

Galaxy: _PINKIE!!!_

Pinkie Pie: My bad!

* * *

* * *

_Disclaimers: I don't own any of these franchises as they are all owned by Toei. I only own my OC team, the Zodiac Senshi._

* * *

Everyone was tense, watching the Indavers surround them.

Lepus flew up by Virgo's face. "What do we do, Virgo?"

She looked over at the little fairy. "Not sure, but we can't give up here!"

Leo bared her teeth at the villains before stopping as her lion ears twitched. "Huh? Sounds like... someone falling?"

Vulpeculos and Lepus felt their ears twitch as well. "Eh?"

The remaining heroes looked around in confusion as did the minions before the pink Cure heard what sounded like a scream coming from above her. "Eh?" She looked up just in time for a young man to collide with her forehead first. "GAH!!!"

Aquarius looked at her in concern. "Virgo!"

Virgo stumbled back and collapsed on the ground, her eyes swirling around. "Owie..."

The man got up and pumped his fist in the air. "Yosha Lucky!!!"

Fourze grinned under his helmet. "Yo, Lucky-san! Been a while!"

"Huh?" The so called Lucky looked around before chuckling and going to his ally. "It has, Gentaro-sensei!" The two boys performed an unusual handshake, their hands twisting before they fist-bumped three times.

The girls plus Orion and the fairies were confused, question marks appearing to pop up around their heads. **_(A/N: Yeah, I'm going kinda anime with some of this stuff, but if it works, it works.)_**

Suddenly, Leo heard a different voice coming. "Jeez, Lucky!" She looked around to see a ravenette girl storming over and bonking her ally on the head as he yelped in pain. "Why don't you ever wait for us?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, time out! Who the heck are you guys?!" Leo looked at the raven-haired girl.

Said girl turned to Leo and smiled. "Yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves yet. I'm Hammy and this goofball here is Lucky." She put her red clad teammate in a chokehold as she spoke.

"Ow! Oi, Hammy! I told you not to do that!!" Lucky yelped in pain.

"Guys, come on!" A young boy ran over to the two, separating them. "Can't you two focus on the mission at hand?!"

Hammy sighed softly. "Sorry, Kotaro."

Lucky looked at the Indavers, his demeanor changing quickly. "Alright! Hammy, Kotaro! Let's do this!"

The two nodded in agreement as Fourze stepped by the Zodiac Senshi team. "Check these three out. You'll be amazed."

"Mawa Slide!" Lucky, Hammy, and Kotaro turned the sides on what looked like colored-coded globes before loading them into wrist-mounted devices. **_"Shishi/Chameleon/Koguma Kyutama!"_** They tapped their globes forward in unison. _**"Seiza Change!"** _They pulled triggers down on their devices and held their arms by their faces. "Star Change!" They moved their arms fluidly and in perfect sync, aiming the blasters down before straightening up and pulling the trigger on them, causing a star to appear under each of them in respective colors before they morphed into almost similar suits.

Virgo and her group were stunned by the change. "EEEEEHHHHH?!?!"

Gentaro just chuckled lightly as he watched.

Each of the trio had a primarily color-coded suit that had the same color as on their Kyutamas, the images of said Kyutamas on their chests in similarly colored orbs surrounded by a silver star on black chest armor. Silver rings lined their wrist and ankle gauntlets and their helmets had the respective images of their constellations as visors: For Lucky, it was a lion, Hammy had a chameleon, and Kotaro had a little bear's head. The main difference between the trio was Kotaro due to his short stature and his scarf.

The trio went in order on their roll call:

"Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Big Star! Koguma Sky Blue!"

"The ultimate saviors! Uchu Sentai..." All three posed together. "Kyuranger!"

Lucky punched one hand into his open hand. "Let's test your fate!" He charged forward with his allies and they started battling the Indavers.

Taurus blinked slightly. "I suppose they work with a team too?"

Virgo grinned brightly. "Sparkle-tastic! Let's get in there and help them out!" She ran forward and joined the trio, the others following up after a moment.

Leo teamed up with Hammy, the duo knocking down Indavers easily. The yellow Cure saw one incoming. "On your left!"

Hammy kicked it down quickly. "Thank you!" She pulled out her Kyu the Weapon and flipped down a long thin blade. **_"Kyu Rapier!"_** She started slashing down more and more Indavers.

Leo chuckled lightly and lit her fists on fire. "Let's amp it up! Leo Dynamite!" She slammed her fists on the ground and made a large burning impact that sent a lot of Indavers flying.

Aquarius had teamed up with Kotaro and she was helping him by freezing any Indavers that came at him, but she failed to see a couple of them jump at her.

"Aquarius!" **_"Kyu Spear!"_** Kotaro slashed away the Indavers gunning for her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Thanks!" She looked at the remaining grunts and moved her right foot before stomping it on the ground. "Aquarius Freezing!" She launched a massive wave and froze the rest of the Indavers.

"Nice!" Kotaro grinned at his fellow blue ally, who smiled back with a small giggle.

Taurus and Orion had paired off and were battling a squad of their own without a problem, both working together in perfect sync.

"The one time I want a normal day, this happens!" She kicked an Indaver back before charging an attack. "Taurus Rampage!" She zoomed forward, a large aura appearing around her that looked like a bull, and she clobbered a bunch of Indavers.

Orion chuckled at his partner's rage before he spun his staff. "Orion..." He spun around rapidly. "Lightning Twister!" He launched multiple bolts of lightning at the Indavers, causing them to explode as he faced away and Taurus joined him.

Virgo had teamed up with the other two heroes and was doing quite well herself. "Yah!!" She kicked off one Indaver before punching another back and side kicking a third in the chest.

**_"Claw on!_****_ Gatling on!"_** Gentaro shot down some Indavers with his Gatling Module before slashing down more with the Claw.

**_"Kyu Sword!"_** Lucky just went full on melee, slashing down Indavers wherever he turned.

Virgo saw some preparing to shoot at them and she crossed her arms quickly. "Virgo Protection!" A large pink shield appeared around the three heroes, causing the lasers to ricochet off and hit the other mooks, knocking them down before she lowered the shield. "Now!"

Gentaro cranked his lever. **_"Claw Gatling LIMIT BREAK!"_** He started shooting and slashing down Indavers rapidly, causing them to explode.

"Alright! Our turn!" Lucky rejoined his team and they loaded their Kyutamas into their weapons. **_"G__alaxy!"_**

"All Star Impact!" Together they slashed three waves of energy that struck the rest of the Indavers and blew them up before the trio turned and posed. "Good Luck!"

Airi and the Zodiac Senshi team gathered around the Kyurangers, the Pink Cure being the most excited. "That was so cool!!"

Hammy chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm. "We're not that different in our use of the constellations for good."

Lucky nodded before hearing his Blaster go off with a communicator sound. "Oh. Commander's paging us." He answers it. "Go ahead, Commander."

_"Have the Indavers been taken care of?"_ An older sounding voice came through, making the Cures curious at once.

Lucky nodded. "Yeah. We even had some help with it."

A cute girly voice came on the line next. _"He's not lying, Commander. I was detecting several other energies, but only one was familiar as a Kamen Rider energy."_

The male voice hummed in thought before talking to Lucky again. _"Okay. Return to the base and bring the others with you."_

"Roger that." Lucky hung up and looked at the others. "Come on!"

* * *

Galaxy: Alright! Next chapter of this crossover done and over with! So the girls are gonna meet the rest of the Kyurangers next time! What's gonna happen there, I wonder? Only time will tell, my lovable readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxy: (comes out wearing reindeer antlers, a red flashing nose, and 2020 New year glasses) Hope you had a Merry Christmas, everyone! And to those of you who are over the Dateline zone, happy 2020! The States have been having it rough what with the new issues with Pelosi vs Trump and domestic issues, so I'm posting this chapter to distract everyone from the politics of the world. So let's get cracking!

(A blizzard flies by with the Disclaimers.)

_Disclaimers: I don't own any of these franchises as they are all owned by Toei. I only own my OC team, the Zodiac Senshi._

* * *

On the battleship Orion, the four Cures, the fairies, and the Royal Knight, all of them in human form, walked towards the cockpit with Gentaro and the Kyuranger trio.

Harumi was looking around in awe, studying the structure. "This is amazing! A space battleship on this kind could handle a lot of damage!"

Lucky nodded to her. "Yeah! It becomes its own Mecha too!"

Airi was listening with sparkles in her eyes. "By the stars, that's amazing!"

Gentaro laughed slightly. "You ain't seen nothing until you've met the rest of the team."

Kaoru frowned. "I hope there isn't a guy who looks like a bat creature in any way, shape, or form." She shuddered heavily. "Last time I faced a bat, let's say it wasn't pretty."

Hammy laughed brightly. "Nope, but there is someone with a scorpion tail."

Tsukasa got a massive shiver down her spine. "Scorpions are freaky to me..."

The group made it to the main cockpit and walked inside, seeing quite a few others there such as the male from earlier who looked like a humanoid dragon.

He nodded to the team. "Lucky, Hammy, Kotaro. Thank you for bringing them aboard."

A young boy in orange stepped forward, his scorpion tail swishing slightly as he examined the Pretty Cure team.

Lepus blinked slightly as she watched him. "Uh... we aren't that awful, are we?"

Stinger looked at her for a long moment. "Nope."

Lepus smiled and nodded joyously. "Okay!"

"I agree with my comrade." A human stepped forward, holding his posture like a real soldier. "If they could hold off Indavers like professionals, they're alright in my book."

Kaoru grinned cheekily. "Pfft! Those guys were nothing! If anything, they were just scaled-down versions of the first Kurohoshi Airi defeated on her own!"

Airi blushed and chuckled slightly. "Well, that was just dumb luck..."

Harumi smiled. "Dumb luck nothing. You saved me from being in a permanent coma."

Airi giggled lightly and rubbed the back of her head.

Orion smiled and patted Airi's shoulder with a kind smile.

Gentaro stepped forward. "Alright, time to get serious." He put a hologram up on the screen as the Zodiac Senshi team watched curiously. "A few days ago, we received word from Zi-O that Foundation X was regrouping and gathering villains to try and make a combined effort to erase all heroes from history." He changed the screen to show the villains that had been gathered.

Airi immediately recognized one of them when she saw the deep red hair. "Eclipse!"

Tsukasa frowned slightly. "He's part of the group too?!"

Gentaro nodded. "Yeah. Eclipse's ability to create a Kurohoshi without the need for a Crystal Star is remarkable. At any given time, it could also be a dangerous threat."

Vulpeculos looked at the Kamen Rider and the Sentai. "Hold on. How do all of you know about Eclipse and the Kurohoshi?"

Shou Ronpo spoke up at that moment. "We've been monitoring space for any unusual disturbances and we did find the Milky Way Kingdom." He turned towards the kingdom denizens. "Our apologies for the loss of your home."

Tsukasa stood proudly and nodded. "Thank you, Commander. But I have nothing to fear. I understand that with my friends, I'll be able to take back my kingdom one day."

Tsurugi smiled at her. "Truly, you are a brave warrior, my lady."

Suddenly the alarms went off as Raptor turned to the monitors. "Uh-oh! Big trouble on Earth! Indavers and small gray versions of the Kurohoshis!"

Harumi frowned. "Grayhoshis?"

Kaoru looked at her. "I say we stop yapping and start fighting!"

Naga Rei placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe there's something we need to do first."

Gentaro grinned brightly. "Alright! Let's get the roulette out!"

Garuru and Champ brought the roulette wheel over as the other Kyurangers and Gentaro danced, making the Zodiac heroes confused, question marks popping around their heads again.

Shou Ronpo then spun the wheel, popping out a singular Kyutama. **_"BINGO!"_**

Lucky grinned happily. "All twelve of us! Yosha Lucky!"

Airi was excited. "Sparkle-tastic! We're fighting alongside our space senpai!"

Gentaro nodded before his phone rang. "Huh?" He got it out and recognized the number. "One second, guys." He quickly picked up. "Yo. Huh? Seriously? Dustards too? Gotta be Sagittarius. Okay, we'll meet you down there. Thanks, man." He hung up and smiled. "My fellow Riders will be meeting us on the battlefield."

Harumi smiled. "It'll be interesting to fight alongside other heroes."

Champ let out a moo. "Let's get going then!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah!"

* * *

The trio of villains were waiting patiently for the three groups of heroes in a distant quarry, Eclipse seeming more patient than the rest of them.

Don Armage looked at him and tilted his head. "You're strangely calm about everything. Are you alright?"

Eclipse nodded. "Yes. I just believe that observation would be better than attacking them directly."

They had no more time to talk as they saw the massive group marching towards them, Gentaro being accompanied by two redheaded men, one wearing a hoodie under a business jacket, and a brunette boy.

The group stopped as Lucky glared at the villains. "We're here to stop whatever you're planning!"

Sagittarius just laughed. "Naive Shishi Red. We've got something a lot worse than what you were expecting. But let's see you get through these guys first!" He snapped his fingers and a massive platoon of Grayhoshis, Indavers, and Dustards appeared, forming up quickly.

Harumi jolted nervously. "So many of them..."

Lucky placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him as he spoke up. "It's okay. We can do this as one team. Not as Sentai, not as Riders, not even as Pretty Cure, but as All-Stars!"

Harumi blushed slightly before nodding bravely. "Okay!"

Airi got her Zodiac Wand out. "Let's go!"

Everyone readied themselves for the changes.

**_"Seiza Change!/Come on the Change!"_** The Kyurangers posed. "Star Change!/Dragon Ascension!"

The Riders set up their Drivers. **_"3! 2! 1!/Meteor! Ready?/Zi-O!/Jump! Authorize!"_** "Henshin!"

The Zodiac Senshi drew their symbols as Orion flicked a rose petal out. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!"

Everyone transformed in bright light, revealing their hero forms.

"Super Star! Shishi Red!"

"Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"

"Beast Star! Ookami Blue!"

"Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"

"Ring Star! Oushi Black!"

"Silent Star. Hebitsukai Silver!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Speed Star! Washi Pink!"

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"

"Big Star! Koguma Sky-blue!"

"Space Bu-Star! Houou Soldier!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Kamen Rider Meteor! Your fate is in our hands!"

"Protecting Legends, Kamen Rider Zi-O!"

"Protecting the future, Kamen Rider Zero One!"

"The virgin's true heart, Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride, Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility, Cure Aquarius!"

"The bull's courage, Cure Taurus!"

"Fighting for love, justice, and my lady, Royal Constellation Warrior Orion!"

A dark-haired man ran over to the heroes, smiling brightly. "Apologies for being late, my Lord." He bowed to Sougo.

Sougo simply smiled at him from under his helmet. "That's okay, Woz. I think this time in history should be special."

Woz nodded. "Indeed." He looked towards the battlefield. "Rejoice! They are the heroes who have come together to fight their worst enemies! Male and female alike, they are a single group that has coalesced, cast aside their differences, and created a united front! They are the Superhero All-Stars, and you have born witness to their advent!"

The villains didn't seem the least bit intimidated as Eclipse snapped his fingers, causing the army to charge at the heroes.

Lucky drew his sword. "GO!" He led the others forward as they started clashing against the minions, pairing off in groups.

Harumi was with the blue warriors as they took down a bunch of the minions in record time. She saw a group coming close and froze them in place before Garuru, Kotaro, and Ryuusei destroyed them.

Leo fought with Aruto, Spada, Stinger, and Champ as they took down multiple minions rapidly, her Leo Dynamite propelling quite a few into the air before Aruto struck them down with Flying Falcon and the other boys slashed the remaining minions.

Taurus had teamed up with the ladies and Zi-O as Raptor shot down what the Purple Cure had tossed up and Hammy and Sougo slashed them, destroying them completely.

Orion, Shou Ronpou, Gentaro, Balance, Naga, and Woz, who had changed into his own Rider suit, were battling a group as Woz switched to Shinobi Armor and sped around, striking down more minions than the others could count while Orion knocked some of the minions to the others as they struck them down.

Virgo, Lucky, and Tsurugi went for the big shots themselves, battling them with all they had.

The minions were handled easily, but the trio who were fighting the leaders got knocked back by a large blast.

"You okay?!" Aruto and the others ran over to them.

Lucky sat up in pain. "The hell was that?!"

Suddenly a massive creature stepped forward, looking similar to a combination of a Kurohoshi, an Another Rider, and a Tsuyoindaver.

Tsurugi looked up in shock. "Dear God..."

The creature started speaking. "You are all naive. You do not understand the magnitude of the situation. Foundation X has perfected the monsters you all fight and united them. We are unstoppable!"

Eclipse closed his eyes. "My work here is done." He teleported away.

Lucky gulped nervously as he looked at the monster. "We're gonna need something better than Kyutamajin for this beast..."

* * *

Galaxy: Ow... my fingers are hurting like hell. It's worth it though. (laughs lightly) So anyway, guys, I think next part should be the finale to this badboy. Catch you guys on the flipside!


	4. Chapter 4

Galaxy: Well, here's the end of the adventure here. I promise the Zodiac Senshi movie will be a lot better than this. (pulls out the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own any of these franchises as they are all owned by Toei. I only own my OC team, the Zodiac Senshi_.

* * *

Virgo gripped the ground as she slowly pushed herself up. "We... can't give up. We've got to... keep fighting."

Aquarius nodded and helped her leader up. "It doesn't matter how massive our opponents are, we will not fall."

Leo held her arm out of slight pain. "We're gonna fight on and live through this."

Taurus nodded and glared at the creature. "It doesn't matter what you do, we will..."

Everyone then vocalized in unison: "Defeat you!"

The creature laughed and responded to them. "Sentimental, but useless in the end." It got ready to attack them.

All of a sudden, a voice came over everything else: "Pretty Cure Star Punch!" A glowing yellow star flew over and hit the creature.

Virgo looked up in surprise, seeing a group of girls together with two other Riders like Zi-O.

Geiz jumped down and landed by Zi-O. "Sorry we're late. Tsukuyomi suggested getting backup."

Zi-O smiled under his helmet and nodded. "Good thinking, Geiz!"

Star landed by Virgo. "Not to mention we also had a little something you girls might like to use." She held out a Crystal with the constellation of Apus in it.

Taurus gasped slightly. "The Apus Crystal!"

Soleil nodded. "It's one of the more special Crystals from your Kingdom, isn't it?"

Orion nodded. "Yes. We can't thank you enough."

Harumi smiled and spoke up quickly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!" Kaoru smiled joyously, her grin showing off her fangs.

"Yeah!" Airi nodded and smiled happily.

The Crystal split up into four small wands that each of the Zodiac Senshi took as they chanted in unison. "O Apus! Lend us your power!"

A bright light shone over the area as the heroes were bathed in it and gained a bright rainbow-colored cape and crown.

Virgo opened her eyes and smiled. "Super Hero All-Stars: Rainbow Paradise Style!" She and the others posed.

The creature roared and sent out more creatures, including Notreys and Another Riders.

The heroes immediately charged forth and started battling the creatures, the teams pairing off once more.

The sixth heroes joined together and started fighting the minions together, destroying them easily.

The rest of the groups battled their respective groups of enemies as teams of various groups, like the Blues battling a few Another Riders and the Yellows and Golds fighting some Indavers.

Virgo lead the leaders of the heroes in an attack on the creature itself, each and every one of them using their best attacks.

"ENOUGH!" It suddenly knocked them away and started growing to the size of a Mecha.

Virgo looked up at the monster. "It's massive!"

Lucky set up his Saikyo Kyutama and summoned the Orion Battler as it flew by, dropping two Kyutamas into the hands of Gentaro and Airi.

"Whoa! Eh?" Gentaro looked at the image of what was on his Kyutama, seeing an Astro Switch.

Virgo smiled as she saw the image of her Zodiac Crystal on it. "Awesome!"

The two activated the Kyutamas and watched humanoid robots fly in as cockpits formed around them and attached to the chests.

"Sparkle-tastic! We're actually piloting our own mechas!" Airi was ecstatic.

The trio charged at the monster and started battling it, each of the mechas getting knocked around by the creature while landing a few hits.

Airi screamed as she was tossed back and forth, her hand hitting the Kyutama to the side. **"SEIZA DOCKING!"** "Eh?! What the?!"

Both individual Voyagers formed extra weapons for the Battle Orion, Virgo becoming a crossbow and the Rider Voyager becoming a rocket.

Gentaro smiled as he looked around. "Nice one, Cure Virgo!"

Lucky nodded. "Yeah! Let's finish him!"

They nodded together. "Yeah!"

The new Orion Battler started fighting the monster, now gaining more ground.

Taurus stepped forward and smiled, raising her wand in the air. "Shishi Red! Fourze! Virgo! Go for it!"

The other All-Stars showed their support as well. "Go for it! Go for it!"

The amalgamation stumbled back, covering where its ears would be. "It can't be!!!"

Gentaro nodded. "It is! Our powers uniting to save the universe!"

Lucky continued on. "As long as we help protect everyone's hope and smiles..."

Airi spoke from there. "... we'll keep fighting and test the fate of those who dare to ruin our universe by joining together..."

All three then spoke together: "AS FRIENDS!!!!"

"What?!" The creature looked stunned.

**"Ultimate GALAXY!!!"** The Battler charged up.

"Pretty Cure...!"

"Super Sentai...!"

"Kamen Rider...!"

"All Star Rainbow!!!" The Mecha shot the rocket from the crossbow like a rainbow colored arrow at the creature and it impacted, drilling through it.

"Impossible!!!" The monster shouted. "How can I lose... to lesser beings?!?"

The trio let out war cries as they helped the Mecha push it through.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The heroes down below cheered them on.

Airi screamed again, shouting as loudly as she could as the drill went straight through the monster.

The creature screamed as it was destroyed.

The trio gave a thumbs up in unison. "Good luck!!"

Everyone below them cheered joyously as the Mecha stood proudly.

* * *

A little bit later after the trio had gotten down, the heroes were saying goodbye.

Airi smiled at Gentaro. "You'll come back to be a substitute again, won't you, Kisaragi-sensei?"

Gentaro chuckled and smiled. "I'm sure I'll try, Airi." He held his hand out to her.

She smiled and took his hand, performing his friendship handshake with him.

Tsukasa was talking with some of the other Riders, smiling brightly. "Well, I'm quite glad we got to work together. I hope we're able to work together more in the future."

Aruto smiled and chuckled. "I'm sure we will, Pretty Cure!"

Tsukasa covered her mouth, fighting to hide her smile as she chuckled lightly. "That is pretty funny."

Orion grinned as he stood by Tsukasa's side. "That's a good one."

Aruto smiled. "I try my best."

Harumi stood by the Kyurangers, smiling as she spoke to them. "Knowing that there are other heroes protecting the galaxy with us is very humbling, even if most of them are not human. I believe it's nice to have diversity."

Lucky nodded and smiled at her. "Yep. And I'm glad you and your friends can still protect Earth. I hope I see you again too." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling at her as he straightened up.

Harumi blushed a little bit and smiled at him.

Kaoru snickered a bit as she watched Harumi turn red. "Such a lovebird."

Hammy laughed as well. "I don't think I've ever seen Lucky be enamored by a girl. It's adorable, honestly."

A few minutes later, the Zodiac Senshi team was waving goodbye to the other heroes as they all went their separate ways.

Airi couldn't help but look at the skies above as a star twinkled. "That really was... sparkle-tastic."

(End theme: All-Stars Medley [ Precure Eien no Tomodachi, Switch On!, and Kyuranger Lucky Star])

* * *

FINALLY!!! This train wreck is OVER!!! If you guys have any suggestions for the Zodiac Senshi Movie, I'd really appreciate it. I'd better get to work on Zodiac Senshi Episode 7. Catch you on the flip side.


End file.
